Changing
by TheIronRelic
Summary: A new pony arrives in Ponyville. After building a house and trying to fit into society, everypony thinks he is hiding something. Who really is this mysterious pony, or is he even a pony at all? Set in an Equestria yearning social reform, this story is rated T for mild language, mild violence and adult themes like racism. Expect plenty of twists and humor!
1. The Party

Chapter 1: The Party

Storm Chaser took a look at the beautiful sight before his eyes. Towards the left laid a forest that stretched to the horizon. To the right stood a large mountain, twice the size of the mountain he was on now. He saw a small colorful blob on that mountain. '_Canterlot_,' he thought,_'__The __capital __of __Pony __Civilization__.'_ But Canterlot wasn't Storm Chasers destination. In between the great forest and the tall mountain was a small village near a lake and a few farms. '_Ponyville_ _will __do__,' _he thought, and began the long dangerous trek down the mountain towards the village.

After a treacherous climb up the mountain, an equally dangerous descent was the last thing in the world that Storm Chaser wanted to do. After making it to the base of the mountain, he began to walk slowly towards the bridge that was only about 25 yards away. But being exhausted by the climb down and his saddlebags making his back ache, it felt like so far.

Finally, after crossing the bridge that marked the official entrance into the small rural village, he made his way into the first street of Ponyville. All of the four ponies on the street turned their heads towards the newcomer. Suddenly, Storm Chaser heard a horrified gasp, and he perked his head up, preparing himself for a fight. But, instead of a punch in the head, he felt a hoof wrap around his grey neck and looked up to see a bright pink pony with a fluffy gravity-defying pink mane. '_Ugh__,'_ he groaned inwardly,'_why __would __a __pony __have __so __much __pink__?__'_

The pony began speaking in a speed the Storm Chaser was to tired to comprehend and he only heard parts of the supersonic dialogue, "We're-Best Friends-OMG-New-Party." Storm Chaser heard the word party and immediately began to fell nauseous. Partying was the last thing he wanted to do but before he could do anything about it, he felt a tug at his black mane and realized that this pink pony was dragging him off somewhere. To tired to resist, he shut his eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Storm Chaser opened his eyes to see the same pink pony that had dragged him off in his face. He sat up, still rubbing his eyes from his deep sleep.

"Oh! You finally woke up from your coma!" the pony said, a wild smile crossing her face.

"What!" Storm Chaser cried.

"You've been asleep for nearly 15 years!"

Storm Chaser's jaw fell open.

"Just kidding! You've been asleep for 2 hours!" She began to laugh, a shrill, high-pitched laughter, one that seemed to pierce his still awakening mind.

"Very funny," Storm Chaser replied sarcastically, beginning to look around. He was in a bakery of some sort. There was a stove and an oven behind a counter. A few couches were set up around the room and five ponies sat on one of them, each deep in their own conversations, letting out a laugh every once in a while. Hanging was a large banner with the words "Welcome Newcomer" in bright pink bubbly letters. In the middle of the room, a table was set out with a large punch bowl and a gramophone.

"Since you're awake, we can start the party!" the pink pony squealed. She trotted-no-_hopped_, to the entrance of the bakery and opened it up. Within minutes, then entire bakery was loaded with ponies. The gramophone began to play music, and the pink pony grabbed Storm Chaser's hoof and dragged him to the couch, plopping him uncomfortably between a violet unicorn and a yellow Pegasus. The latter scooted an exaggerated distance away from Storm Chaser, her face nervous and shy.

"Uhh... Pinkie Pie, who is your new friend?" asked the Purple Unicorn, equally as uncomfortable as Storm Chaser.

"He's uh..." the pink pony, who's name was apparently Pinkie Pie, stammered.

"Storm Chaser," he provided.

"Okay!" squealed Pinkie Pie, annoyingly loud. "Storm Chaser, this is Applejack."

"Howdy!"

"Fluttershy."

"Um... Hi."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Hi!"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello."

"Pinkie Pie!" She realized that she was pointing to herself and said, "Hiya! And Rarity."

"Hello."

Storm Chaser was still trying to react to what he was seeing. He had never been introduced to so many ponies at once. Trying to seize the moment and sound normal, he tried to crack a joke.

"So uh... Rarity... you must be rare, since your name is uh... Rarity."

Due to the incorrect execution of an overall terrible joke, a socially awkward moment ensued. The silence was broken when Twilight said," Soooo... What brings you to Ponyville?"

"I'm looking for a new life," Storm Chaser replied, completely true. He then raised an eyebrow and asked a question in reply, "What brings _you_ to Ponyville? You have a slight Canterlot accent."

Twilight looked surprised at Storm Chaser. "Well...Uh...I-" She was interrupted by Rainbow Dash bursting into laughter. "He really showed you up Twilight!" Calming down, the rainbow maned pony asked, "So Storm Chaser, what do you do for fun, chase storms?"

"Well, no..." replied Storm Chaser with a sheepish grin, "Storms actually terrify me."

"Bwahahahaha!" laughed Rainbow Dash, now falling on a disturbed Applejack. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"I like to...uh...fly...?" replied Storm Chaser igniting further laughs from Rainbow Dash. "I like to race!" Storm Chaser clarified to sound less ridiculous.

"Really?" Dash perked up, a determined expression etching onto her face, and seriously said, "Well then I challenge you to a race!"

"What!" Storm Chaser's false information was now being put to the test. "When? Tomorrow!"

"Why not today?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Nothing beats a good race!"

Storm Chaser gulped, realizing that everypony was staring at him.

"Okay," he said getting nervous.

"Well, then..." Rainbow Dash said, holding out a light blue hoof for him to shake. "May the best pony win." She paused dramatically. "As in ME, of course."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey Guys. This is my first fan fic. First I would like to thank my editor Anii Midor check out her fanfics too. For anyone waiting for chapter two, it should be up in the next few days.**


	2. The Race

Chapter 2: The Race

'_It __was __simple__,"_ Storm Chaser told himself,'_Just __make __it to Fluttershy's cottage from Sweet Apple Acres__. __That __and __beat __a __pony __who __I__'__m __told __should __be __a __Wonderbolt__.'_ Then Storm Chaser realized,_'__These __ponies __won__'__t __exclude __me __just __because __I __lost __a __race__. __Nopony __could __be t__hat __harsh__. __I __won__'__t __lose __my __chance __even __if __I __do __lose __really __badly__. __It's __just __a __race__... __just __a__-'_

"Are yah okay there?" asked a voice. He looked up from his place in front of many stands full of spectators (There were even a few stands up in the clouds) to watch Storm Chaser lose to Rainbow Dash. He himself sat on a small stool in front of the starting line, which was marked with white pavement. Storm Chaser looked to his right to see an orange Earth pony in a brown cowboy hat.

"Applejack," said Storm Chaser, proud that he had remembered her name.

"Yah look more nervous than cockerel in an oil barrel," said Applejack in a southern accent.

"How does that even make any sense," questioned Storm Chaser.

"Beats me! Well ah see that ya'll real nervous 'bout losing to Rainbow."

Storm Chaser sighed, "Yes."

"Well, ah can tell you pretty much 'bout her strategy."

"Her strategy? What do you mean?" asked Storm Chaser intently.

"As in, she ain't got no strategy. She just accelerates till nopony can catch up. As in, her speed sacrifices somethin'," she said grinning as if trying to give him a hint..

Then it hit Storm Chaser. Hard. He knew how he could beat Rainbow Dash. As quickly as possible, the stormy grey pegasus flew towards the pony in question, on the other side of the starting line.

"Rainbow Dash," he called out to a familiar rainbow-maned pony.

"Yep," Rainbow Dash said, turning around. Apparently she had to stop a conversation with and an obsessed fan., "What's the problem, want some tips from a pro before the race." She smiled smugly.

"Uh... No. I would just like to make a request," asked Storm Chaser.

"Sure thing."

"Do you think if it would be easier, if the race was to Fluttershy's cottage and _back_?"

"Hm.." the rainbow-maned pony thought. She could see the logic. The audience was here and it would be fitting if they saw how awesomely she would win. But why would Storm Chaser care. But her own logic gave her a hint. _'__Ahaha__! __That __confident __pony __think __he__'__ll __win __and __show __off __to t__he __audience__. __It__'__ll __be __funny __when __the __exact __opposite __happens__.'_

"Fine then Storm Chaser, but you know, your plan may not work," she warned with a mischievous grin.

_'__What__! __How __does __she __know __my __plan__? __Or __maybe __she__'__s __just __bluffing__.'_ Storm Chaser cleared his mind and replied, "Thank you, but I assure you my plan will work."

As Storm Chaser trotted away, Rainbow Dash chuckled to herself, "He's not gonna win. He's just bluffing."

At that, she heard a loud horn signalling the beginning of the race. All of Ponyville had gathered just to watch her beat another challenger. She swaggered to starting line where Storm Chaser was nervously waiting..

"Ready," Spike began to announce,"Set, Go!"

Both Ponies flew forward at incredible speeds. Rainbow Dash and Storm Chaser rose off the ground and into the clouds. The two pegasi were sailing next to each other. That, Rainbow Dash did not like. She began to accelerate faster and faster. Storm Chaser tried to catch up but Rainbow was going too fast. Clouds now began to become blurs as Storm Chaser tried to catch up. Then he suddenly heard a loud "_CRACK__"_ and huge rainbow wave almost hit him in the face and his own stormy grey trail was engulfed by the multicolor waves. Storm Chaser smiled, exactly what he wanted. He could see the bakery below him which signified the half-way point of the race. Rainbow Dash looked behind to see her Grey competitor grinning. _'__WHAT__! __She __had __broken __the __sound barrier __and __was __going __twice __as __fast __as __Storm __Chaser__! __Why__-' _ She looked down to see her answer. She had already passed overhead Fluttershy's cottage. Storm Chaser, behind her, was already on his way back. Rainbow Dash tried to turn herself around but was going too fast. Her body flew horizontal and her wings stoped flapping as she flew forward with pure momentum. It took a few seconds for her to come to a complete stop and she began to accelerate towards Storm Chaser. _'__Oh __he __was __going __to __get __it__! __That __cheater __is __going __to __ge__-'_

Rainbow Dash smashed right into a surprised Storm Chaser. The momentum caused them fly strait onto a huge cloud that served as the spectator stands for pegasi. A few gasps and one snicker was heard as the two pony's tumbled and rolled onto the cloud.

"NOPONY CHEATS IN A RACE I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Rainbow Dash screamed trying to untangle herself from Storm Chaser.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I won, fair and square," said Storm Chaser but was met with a hoof in the face. This was followed by a couple of "ooohs" from the spectators and a "Go Rainbow Dash" from the same orange filly who had snickered earlier. Rainbow Dash jumped at Storm Chaser and the duo rolled dangerously close to the edge. Storm Chaser tried to knock the cyan pegasus away, but was instead kicked in the crown jewels. He groaned loudly and pushed upwards knocking Rainbow Dash into the air. She responded by flying down like a speeding bullet and Storm Chaser rolled to the side. Rainbow Dash, predicting his maneuver, sharply turned right, barely touching the cloudy floor and smashed into Storm Chaser, grabbing around the neck and started to fly up. Now trapped in a headlock in mid-air, Storm Chaser did the only thing that made sense, bite the closest thing to him. He twisted to the left in order bite her arm, but instead chomped on her left wing drawing blood. With an out-of-character feminine scream, she sailed down to the ground below.

* * *

Rarity was bored. As she sat in the spectators with all her friends she masked Pinkie Pie's random babble with thoughts about that grey pegasus.

"That Storm Chaser was really quite a character," she said trying to start a new conversation.

"He was a bit shy," said Fluttershy softly.

"But then again, he was new to Ponyville," said Twilight.

"Rather, I think he is new to Ponies!," said Rarity disapprovingly,"Did you see that awkward moment he caused when he attempted a joke?"

"I know, awkward moments are the worst," piped up a random pony who had just decided to join the conversation from his seat a few yards away. Because a random pony had randomly entered the conversation, an awkward moment ensued. The silence was broken when Rarity asked,"Do I know you?"

"No, no you don't," said the random pony. With that he trotted away to let each pony form their on thoughts on the random pony. Spike broke the second silence by announcing, "Is that Rainbow Dash?" and the mane six looked up to see a blue blob falling from the sky above the finish line. Fluttershy "eeped" and group of friends could only gasp as they say their friend falling to the ground.


	3. The Hospital

Chapter 3: The Hospital

"_Oh __Buck__, __oh __Buck__, __oh __Buck__," _thought Storm Chaser as hovered in the air. He sighed and began fly downwards. He could see Dash's blue form flailing randomly she tried to flap her good wing but that only made her spin in circles. There was no way he would make it! He flashbacked to when he used to be in charge of his hometown's weather. Basic physics told him that it's surface area, not weight that determines your speed when in free-fall. He closed his wings and scrunched up his legs and began to accelerate.

"Rainbow!" he called out somehow not biting his tongue,"Spread your body out!"

Rainbow, realizing what Storm Chaser was trying to do, spread her legs and wings out. She instantly felt her downward speed decrease. Within a few seconds, Storm Chaser had caught up to her. In mid air Storm Chaser reached his jaw out and grabbed Rainbow's multicolored tail. He started flap his wings and pulled Rainbow's tail up with his hooves. However, Rainbow's body was too heavy for his weak grip so Storm Chaser let go and Rainbow Dash fell about two feet to the ground below. She looked up to see the shocked faces of her friends and Storm Chaser fluttering above and then slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Dash woke up to see the face of Storm Chaser above her, who currently had a black eye. With a shout she leaned forward to deal him a blow, but as soon as she did, she felt an intense, piercing pain in her left wing and fell back down. Saving her life or not, she was still furious at Storm Chaser. She saw that she was lying down on a hospital bed with her wing wrapped in bandages. There a few mounted monitors on the wall recording various medical data.

"Are you okay?," Storm Chaser asked sincerely.

"Okay! OKAY! My wing was bitten by a crazy Pegasus and I almost fell to my death! So yah, I'm okay!"

"I'm sorry about that. I guess my bite _is_worse than my bark."

"Bark, indeed it'll take a dog like you to bite me. What gives?"

"Well I was being put in a headlock in midair, what else am I supposed to do!"

"Beg for mercy and forgiveness." Rainbow Dash put on a smug smile. "But what else am I supposed expect from a cheater," she spat.

Storm Chaser looked hurt and began to explain," It was just a strategy. I didn't know your ego was so weak that losing a race would turn you into a rampaging monster!"

It was Rainbow's turn to be hurt, and just like Storm Chaser, she followed with an equally malicious comment, "Strategy? This is a race! A talentless fool like you would only take the sneaky way out!"

Storm Chaser sighed," My brother once told me that when up against greater skill, your brain to win." He tapped his head as if to emphasize the point.

"Wait, let me guess, your brother was a lawyer."

"Yes! How did you guess?"

"Easy, lawyers are slimy, sneaky snakes! I hope something terrible happens to your brother."

Storm Chaser looked down and said solemnly, "My brother was murdered four months ago."

"I'm so sorry." Rainbow Dash said knowing she had hit a touchy spot.

"Why would you? You didn't kill him." Storm Chaser thought to himself,'_Though __seeing __the __way __she __fights__, __she __very __may __have __killed __my brother_.'

"But that still doesn't change anything. You're still a cheating slime ball!'

"Slime Ball? You're the arrogant, aggressive hothead!" _'__Hothead__, __does __he __think __I__'__m __hot__?'_

"Says who? Backstabbers like you are the worst friends!" _'__Friends__, __she __thinks __that __she__'__s __my __friend__?'_

"You shouldn't have attacked me in the first place!"

"You shouldn't have won the race!"

"You shouldn't have challenged me to a race!"

"You shouldn't have even come to Ponyville!"

"You shouldn't have even been born!"

"Your moth-" Rainbow Dash was about to launch a derogatory string of insults about Storm Chaser's mother when her friends burst through the hospital room door. Her face was still inches away from Storm Chasers, their angry faces gave the impression that they wanted to rip each other apart.

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity exclaimed," You're awake!"

"Storm Chaser!" Pinkie Pie cried with a naughty grin, "Isn't it a little early to be romantasizing with the locals?"

"WHAT!" both of the arguing ponies cried.

"I wasn't romantasizing, if that's even a word, with anypony!" said Storm Chaser, but his truthful explanation didn't stop the giggles.

Twilight began to talk in a teacher-like voice, "Storm Chaser, all of us are very grateful for saving Rainbow Dash's life. I'm sure Rainbow is too." The pony in question mumbled a "thank you." Twilight looked at Storm Chaser oddly, "Who gave you that black eye?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as Storm Chaser replied,"Lets just say its someone both of us know very well."

Twilight looked disapprovingly at Dash and was about to say something when Dash squealed like a fangirl. "Applejack? Whats that in your hand?"

"This here?" Applejack held up a copy of _Daily __Equestria_. "This is just the newspaper." She handed it to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know its terrible," said Twilight, "A couple of robbers who tried to steal Princess Celestia's crown jewels didn't have the magic to break the safe and just took it with them!"

"I don't care about that! Look here, it says that the Wonderbolts are coming to Ponyville next month for their world tour! And they're holding auditions for two empty seats! Do you know what this means!" She had grabbed Applejack as she squealed from her hospital bed, "I'M GONNA JOIN THE WONDERBOLTS!"

While Rainbow Dash was overreacting and shaking Applejack, Twilight cleared her throat. "Storm Chaser, how much money do you have?"

"Uh.. about 5,000 bits, my life's savings."

"That will last you about a month in the Ponyville hotel. You need a permanent residence in Ponyville. So one of us will be pleased to allow you to stay in their home until you find or build a house. And who better to accommodate you than Rainbow Dash."

When hearing her name, Rainbow Dash perked her ears up and said, "What? He's staying in _**MY**_ house? But-"

"Rainbow," said Rarity, almost in a scolding way," Storm Chaser saved your life. You owe him."

"But...But... he was the one who bit-"

"Woohoo! Now you can have a sleepover with the one you were romantasizing with, Dashie!"

"We weren't in any relansionshi-"

Storm Chaser interrupted the cyan pegasus. "Come on guys, we should let _Dashie_ rest. I'll stay the night at the hotel." The mares nodded and began to leave the room. Pinkie gave Dash a grin and whispered to him,"He's a good pick, Dashie!" When all of the ponies had left the room, Rainbow Dash rolled onto her belly. "Shut up _Stormy_," she whispered to herself and tried to fall asleep.

**Author's Note**

**I just noticed a typo. Robbers didn't steal Princess Celestia, but her crown jewels. :( (I usually don't mess up grammer or spelling, I just omit words and sometimes it can have an odd effect.)**

**Also, I've noticed whenever I type in italics, the words mesh together.**

**btw the next update should come on next Sunday or Monday, I'm going to a foreign language camp this week.**


	4. The Painting

Chapter 4: The Painting

Rainbow Dash woke up to an unfamiliar environment. She looked around and realized that she was still at the hospital. Groaning, she began the remember the events of the previous day. As if on cue, a doctor strolled into the hospital room.

"Rainbow Dash," he said," You're awake!" He began to start talking about complicated medical information pertaining to Rainbow Dash's wing injury from the bite and fall, but Rainbow Dash wasn't listening.

"So am I better now?" she asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Well ye-" but the doctor never finished his word. Rainbow Dash had disappeared and had just left the door swinging behind her. She dashed straight to her house on the outskirts of Ponyville.

When she reached her cloudy floating home, she saw a stormy grey Pegasus loitering in front of her front door.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! You finally came!" called a tired sounding Storm Chaser.

"How long have you been waiting here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, uh, the hotel was full so about all night!"

"Really?"

"No. Just kidding!" Storm Chaser put on a cheesy grin. Rainbow Dash only mumbled a sarcastic "Ha ha ha" at Storm Chaser's second joke. She unlocked the door saying," If you want to be funny, at least try to be original!"

Storm Chaser's grin turned back into his customary frown. The Rainbow maned pegasus lead Storm Chaser into her cloudy house. The inside was surprisingly comfy; the room was small and housed multiple sofas and a kitchen with a counter and small stove. There were three hallways leading to other rooms.

"That's my room, the bathroom and the guest room, your room." She said emotionless pointing to each room. Without any further dialogue, she walked to her room and slammed the door loudly. Storm Chaser sighed and also entered his own room.

* * *

Rainbow Dash returned to her house after an uneventful day of tending to the weather of Ponyville. She was surprised to see her tenant sitting on the edge ot the cloud platform looking into the horizon. Since he was facing the opposite of direction of Rainbow Dash, the cyan pegasus thought of the funniest prank. She smiled evilly as she began to dash towards Storm Chaser. Just as they were about to collide, Storm Chaser turned around with a priceless expression of pure panic as Rainbow Dash stopped, millimeters away from Storm Chaser. The victim tumbled backwards and disappeared from view for a few seconds. Storm Chaser flew back up looking very annoyed. Wordlessly, he plopped back where he was sitting earlier and ignored the laughing Rainbow Dash. She soon settled down and sat next Storm Chaser.

"You have to admit, that was pretty funny!"

Storm Chaser just grunted in response.

"What's the problem? Thinking about your brother?" Rainbow was now more serious.

Storm Chaser sighed. "Sometimes I just like to sit down and think about the loved ones I have lost and the ones I never had."

"Parents?" asked Rainbow Dash. Storm Chaser shook his head.

"You know Storm Chaser. I'm an orphan too."

"Really?"

"No. Just Kidding." Rainbow put on a cheesy grin.

"Very funny," Storm Chaser replied sarcastically.

The two sat silently and watched the now beautiful sunset.

The silence was broken by Storm Chaser,"I heard that the Elements of Harmony live in Ponyville."

"Really? Well then let me introduce you one of them!" She pointed to herself. "The Element of Loyalty/Awesomeness!"

"You're the Element of Loyalty? I heard the element of Loyalty was especially stupid."

"Haha. You wouldn't want a second black eye, now would you?"

Ignoring the warning, Storm Chaser said," So you and your 5 friends are the Elements?"

"Yup!" Storm Chaser knew that knowing the Elements of Harmony would come in handy.

The sun was beginning to set and Rainbow yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep. So if you want to watch the sun set all day then be my guest!" She flew back into the house. Storm Chaser looked down to the small plot of empty land that was below the house and in front of the mountain he had to climb to get to Ponyville. Looking at the blank, empty spot started to make his creative juices flow. _'__If __I __am __going __to __live __here __for __the __rest __of __his __life__,' _he thought_,' __Then __I __might __as __well __make __the __best __of __it_.'

* * *

Storm Chaser woke up the next day feeling happy. After getting ready for the day, he locked the door, closed the curtains and got out a large fold-able canvas from his saddlebags.

After about half an hour of work, he picked up his masterpiece and left the house. Standing on the cloudy floor, he looked at the empty plot of land he had gazed at the previous day. He held up his painting and admired his work. Smiling, he thought peacefully about his work only to be interrupted by a loud crash.

Rainbow Dash flew out of the front door of the house looking confused.

"Uh, are you alright?" asked a puzzled Storm Chaser.

"It was um... nothing... I was just having a bad dream." Storm Chaser raised an eyebrow. "I sometimes sleepwalk," Rainbow Dash clarified. She walked over to the picture that Storm Chaser was holding. "Did you paint that yourself?"

Storm Chaser nodded. Rainbow Dash could not deny that it was pretty good. Beautiful actually. Though awesome would be a better description. The painting showed the area of land in front of the house. Except it wasn't empty. There in the center was a round house. The sides of the house were decorated with a repeating hexagonal pattern and the flat top was adorned with a square chimney and a telescope. The door was wooden with a simple window in it. But what made the house spectacular was what was attached to the side. A small tube was hooked onto the side leading up into the air. It was white and fluffy. This cloudy tube lead up to another cloudy round house identical to the one on the ground in every way except the material. A house half wood and half cloud was an amazing idea.

Seeing Rainbow Dash's jaw slowly dropping, Storm Chaser couldn't help but brag. "The design allows it to be fireproof, stormproof, and allows extra security and privacy for pegasi."

Rainbow Dash now was really puzzled. She looked at the background. There she saw Ponyville. Perfect Ponyville. She could make out each individual house and little ponies in front of each house. The ponies coloring matched the actual owners of the house. She saw a big tree library and a little purple unicorn looking through a telescope. She couldn't see who in front of a cupcake themed bakery but it was sure to be Pinkie Pie. She could even see a farm and above the house was Rainbow Dash's own house with a blue pegasus flying around. The background was literally picture perfect. He would have to use a photograph or maybe even magic to draw something so exact to reality.

"How is it?" Storm Chaser asked the now silent and thinking Rainbow Dash.

"Its...incredible!" Rainbow replied.

"There's only one problem. I don't know how to work with clouds. And since you live in a house that is made of clouds, I was wondering if you could help me buil-" But Rainbow Dash cut him off.

"Fine," Rainbow Dash sighed.


	5. The Robbery

Chapter 5: The Robbery

Sharp Shot used to be a calm and happy pony. But now, he was pacing in his "office" thinking of a plan. His office was really just the backside of a cave. The cave had a large divider allowing for extra security. Not to mention the fact that it was guarded by four large stallions. But Sharp Shot wasn't worried about security. He felt he was running out of time. He needed a lot of money and stealing Celestia's jewels was the only way. He stopped pacing and smiled to himself. Then maybe he could settle down, have a family and leave this blasted criminal enterprise behind him. But first he had to break the safe. And using magic was the only way. Powerful magic. He sighed and felt he needed inspiration for his plan. For him, criminal activities was an art, and every art needed inspiration. He looked over at his Cutie Mark and it reminded him of the old days. The days were Pegasi and Unicorns and Earth Ponies like himself were equal. But Celestia had taken it away. He wasn't mad at her; the younger generation hadn't even noticed the segregation. But it was happening, and he had to plan ahead to survive the storm. '_What __would __they __do __back __then__,'_ he sighed,_'__in __a __situation __like __this_.' Then, as if on cue, he had an idea. Smiling, he called one of his stallions over to make preparations.

* * *

Storm Chaser was too cheerful. Annoying cheerful. '_Idiotically __cheerful__,' _Rainbow Dash thought. He had abused her kindness and forced her into manual labor. _'__And __he __was __just __humming __the __whole __time__, __like __its __nothing__!_.' In the last two hours, she had lugged wood and gotten splinters, nailed bolts and smashed her hoof and had to keep a large piece of wood from falling and knocking Storm Chaser out. And the worst part was his comment after being rescued," You really do care about me!" She now regretted saving him and wished she had let him suffer the fate of being hit with a piece of wood.

The house was being built quickly though. The entire ground part's structure had been put in place and they were now just nailing in walls. The wooden structures however gave it the appearance of a cage. A cage of annoying, boring work that Rainbow Dash was now trapped in.

She was trying to attach the door to the framework when she felt somepony tap her shoulder.

"Storm Chaser, I swear to Celestia if this is another-" but instead of the grey Pegasus, she saw a yellow, pink-maned Pegasus. She looked anxious and clearly wanted to tell her something of great importance.

"Fluttershy? Whats up?"

"Well...um...its just that-" but she was interrupted with a loud scream. With speed matching Rainbow Dash's own, a purple blur flew right in front Rainbow smashing Fluttershy away. Twilight stopped so instantaneously that Spike flew off and hit the face of a now visible and concerned looking Storm Chaser. Fluttershy picked herself up but was knocked back down when Twilight teleported right at her.

"THE WORST THING HAS HAPPENED!" She teleported in front Rainbow Dash.

"SOMEPONY HAS BROKEN INTO MY HOME" She teleported in front of Storm Chaser.

"AND STOLE ALL MY SPELL BOOKS! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" she wailed.

"What?" Rainbow Dash was too confused to act.

Twilight thought fast, "All the Daring Doo books were taken too."

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO GO!" She grabbed Storm Chaser and flew towards the Library. While Spike climbed back on Twilights back, she grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her up.

"Why don't you come too, Fluttershy? You're abilities to communicate and track animals may come in handy?" _'__Not __to __mention __her __inner __rage_,' Twilight thought to herself.

* * *

Soon Rainbow Dash had dragged Storm Chaser to the tree library in the middle of Ponyville. Storm Chaser himself wasn't confused or annoyed, just suprised at all of these ponies reactions. Earlier, he had thought Twilight was a calm and collected pony but she was turning into quite the opposite while Rainbow Dash seemed not only obsessed with the Wonderbolts, but the Daring Doo books as well. The most surprising to him however, was Spike. He had thought that baby dragons had soft skin, like other babies, but Spike hit him in the face like a sack of bricks. Instinctively, he rubbed his face where it was still hurting.

The large tree library looked normal and there wasn't any visible clues of a burglary. Twilight rushed over to the front door mat and took out a ruler (from who-knows-where) and measured the floor near the mat.

"Look. Its 2 centimeters off! That's how I knew somebody had been inside!"

"But isn't this a free library?," asked Storm Chaser cynically.

"Well yes, but I had locked the door!"

"So _you_ can decide when to open the library."

Twilight ignored Storm Chaser and continued,"So I walked inside..." She unlocked the door and lead them inside a serene library. There was a large room with bookshelves instead of walls. One of the bookshelves was completely empty, assumedly the spell book shelf. When Rainbow Dash wasn't looking, Twilight levitated an entire row of books from the adventure section into a large chest.

"When I went in, I saw them climbing out of my window and I tried to stop them!" Twilight explained.

"Oh my gosh," Fluttershy said meekly.

"Evidently, Twilight tried her hardest!" Storm Chaser said, looking up at a large hole the size of a cow blasted in the wall of her bedroom. He was surprised he didn't notice it when he walked in.

"Oh I did Storm Chaser, I placed a tracking spell on one of them."

"Clever," Rainbow pointed out.

"Yeah! And I tried to chase them down!" said an enthusiastic Spike.

"If you call running in the wrong direction and conveniently stopping at the bakery for a cupcake chasing after them, then I guess so," said Twilight sarcastically.

"So if you placed a tracking spell on these burglars, we should now where they are right.."

"Right..."

"Then lets go!" Rainbow Dash flew out of the treehouse.

"I'm going to follow her!" called Spike as he climbed off of Twilight's back.

"Why? You know she's going in the wrong direction."

"Yeah! I know, it leads to the bakery!"

Twilight facehoofed.

* * *

Buster made it back to the cave just in time. The boss was standing at the entrance looking annoyed.

"Boss! We did it! Mohawk is carrying the books."

"Did she place a tracking spell on you?"

"Yes boss! Just as predicted. But there was another tiny problem. Before that, she tried blast us with a large beam."

A look of concern fell on the boss's face. This is why Buster loved to work for the boss. Unlike all the other criminals he had worked for, this one actually cared for his henchmen's safety and this is why Buster put his full trust in the boss.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, she missed, but Mohawk..."

The namesake climbed to the top of the large hill the cave was located on carrying a sack. But instead of his usual Mohawk, he was bald with the small remnants of hair looking burnt.

"Dear Celestia! Mohawk! You look hideous!"

"I know Boss," he said solemnly.

"Well it doesn't matter. Now we have to set the trap."

"Yes Boss!" both Buster and Mohawk both said in unison.

* * *

It took some time to actually find Rainbow Dash and Spike (who were both eating pastries in the bakery) and once they did, they began to follow Twilight tracking spell. Her horn had almost become like a compass and it would point her body towards the robbers. Her spell aligned with Fluttershy's tracking ability. With even the smallest twig out of place, Fluttershy could easily estimate what animal (or in this case, pony) had gone by, its approximate speed and its direction. Rainbow Dash was flying above looking out for signs of the burglars. As they began to follow the burglars, everypony was helping. Except for Storm Chaser. His only contribution was annoying remarks like, "Isn't there a police force in this town," or, "What if this is just a trap." Twilight tried to stop his comments with a conversation.

"Sooo... Storm Chaser, I remember you said earlier that I had a slight Canterlot accent. But Rarity has an exaggerated Canterlot accent? Why didn't you pick up on that?"

"Well...uh... her accent was, as you said, was exaggerated and fake. Your accent was genuine and more slight as if you have been living there for your entire life and moved to Ponyville only a few years ago."

Twilight suppressed her surprise at the accuracy of his assumption and continued,"How is a Canterlot accent different?"

"Well, you have to sound pompous, as if you are in charge of the world and the everypony else are simple peasants. You have to try and project arrogantness into the voice." As he began to explain the accent, his own voice melded into a very realistic Canterlot accent, as if his voice was actively changing. He suddenly stopped when he saw Twilight's hurt face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean," he said genuinely feeling he was being to open about his anti-Canterlot feelings. Nopony said a word for a few seconds.

"You know, awkward silences are the worst," said a voice that was familiar to Twilight. She turned around and her jaw fell open.

"Now that's a Canterlot accent!" said Storm Chaser triumphantly,"Wait, were did you come from?"

"You?" Fluttershy eeped and jumped behind Rainbow Dash.

"Am I missing something?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight ignored their confusion and tried to match the pony in front of her to her memory. This dark blue Earth Pony in front of her was that pony that had decided to interrupt her friends' conversation at Rainbow Dash's race!

"Now it clicks," the pony said," But before you decide to run away..." He turned around,"Surround them!"

All around them, strong stallions wearing capes jumped out of various hiding spots, like bushes or trees. Rainbow Dash's wings sprang up and Twilights horn began to glow.

"But before you decide to teleport or fly away, let me inform you that these capes are not fashion statements." The Pony gave a smug smile.

On cue, all of the thugs took out their capes, revealing machinery on their back.

"Twilight don't tell me that is..." Rainbow said now worried.

"Oh god, we're done for," Storm Chaser whispered and Fluttershy eeped again.

Twilight couldn't believe it herself. She tried to levitate the machinery but, as she dreaded, it was made of a Molybdenum-Technetium alloy, immune to magic. She studied the machinery more carefully. A large elongated metal barrel was latched onto the side of the back of each stallion. A long twisting rod similar to the mouthpiece of a tuba curved to the each one's hoof. They were holding the most powerful weapon in ponykind. A weapon Celestia had baned half a century ago.

They were holding guns.

**Author's Note**

**DUH DUH DUH**

**This is a long chapter (in comparion, its still pretty short). I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I assure you the next chapter will be a lot of fun. For those of you who have read my earlier chapters before this update, I'm switching the "Romance" Genre for "Humor." Because Romance doesn't play as large of a role as humor in this story.**

**If you didn't figure it out, in chapter 2, a "random" pony interrupted the mane 6's conversation about Storm Chaser. That pony was Sharp Shot. Whoever can guess his cutie mark is awesome/lucky.**

**Thank you for reading and tell me for typos/missing words.**


	6. The Kidnapping

Chapter 6: The Kidnapping

The stallions surrounded the group of captured ponies and, with the blue Earth Pony at the front, began to lead the prisoners to his lair. Or that's at least what Twilight assumed. Her mind slowly tried to form a plan. If she teleported away, the guards would open fire at her friends. If Fluttershy, Rainbow and Storm Chaser flew away, she would be shot at. But if she teleported and her friends flew away, they would make it! But, as if the Blue pony had predicted her plan, a guard placed a chain on Twilight's back and attached it to Fluttershy's back, the latter who minimized in fear. Twilight's horn began to glow, but then the light subsided and it confirmed her fear that the chain was the anti-magic metal.

Suddenly, the Blue Earth Pony stopped, realizing he had forgot to do something." Oh did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Sharp Shot, and this is Buster, Mohawk, Patch-eye, Striker, and er... Buttercup."

Buster tried to suppress a giggle but failed miserably. The group walked in silence as Twilight again tried to think of a plan.

Sharp Shot was enjoying himself. He had been to many plays and read many books in which an epic villain would intimidate the hero with witty and intimidating dialogue, being one step ahead of the protagonist all the way. Before the kidnapping, he wrote and memorized a script of intimidation, where his first impression would be one of power, heavily inspired from modern novels. And it seemed to be working!

Sharp Shot's thoughts were broken by Striker, "Are you Rainbow Dash?"

"Well yes..." Rainbow was puzzled at his inquisition.

"You mean the one and only Rainbow Dash? The one who preformed the Sonic Rainboom? The one who saved all of Equestria from Discord _and_ Nightmare moon? The best flier to come out of Cloudsdale?"

"Yup! That's me!" She grinned at her obvious fan. Even the other guards stopped walking and looked awestruck.

"Ohmygosh! Boss! We captured Rainbow Dash!" Stricker looked towards his longtime idol. "Will you sign this?" He pulled out a picture of Rainbow Dash flying in mid-air and a pen from his saddlebags and gave it to the pony in question. Sharp Shot facehoofed and grunted in annoyance. Within a few minutes, all of the guards were asking Rainbow Dash for their autographs. The celebrity responded predictably and began to amaze everpony with stories about her daring endeavors where she talked about saving the Wonderbolts from falling to their deaths, how she had won every Young Fliers competition since she was born, and how she "single-handedly" stopped Discord from transforming Ponyvile into a madhouse. She even preformed a few tricks in the air for her fans oblivious to the fact the she could've easily escaped. Twilight was as annoyed by her bragging as Sharp Shot by his stallion's stupidity. Fluttershy walked in silence, ignoring Rainbow Dash. Storm Chaser, on the other hand, was as equally amazed as the other stallions and was readily eating up Rainbow Dash's lies. But Twilight didn't want to stop the show. She realized that having all of the guards idolizing Rainbow Dash would be very helpful to their escape.

One of the guards, Buttercup, picked up a large beetle he found on the ground and placed it his saddlebags, as if to keep it safe. This prompted a conversation with Fluttershy and the two began to talk about animals. Meanwhile, Spike had somehow gotten off of Twilight's back and was sitting on Buster's back and the two got into a conversation about how demanding their bosses were.

"This one time, I had just woken up, and Twilight yelled at me for sneezing on a book. I mean, like how mean is that?"

"That's nothing! One time the boss got mad at me for letting our cave get infested with rats, when he knew that rats aren't even that bad! But the boss isn't perfect. You know what he sings in the showe-"

"SHUT UP BUSTER!" Sharp Shot screamed at Buster.

"I'm sure that's nothing compared to what Twilight does with her smarty pants do-"

"SHUT UP SPIKE!" Twilight screamed at her assistant.

Both Twilight and Sharp Shot were furious that their friends/minions were socializing with their captors/victims. But Sharp Shot's anguish was extinguished when they had finally reached the hill that his cave lair was located atop of. Everything was going according to plan and Sharp Shot enjoyed it.

He entered his homey and homely home. The cave's main "atrium" was the size of a Canterlot Ballroom, with two passages leading off, one to his planning room, one to the workshop. He ordered his stallions to tie up the prisoner, which they did with a few large metal chains.

"We have to find a way to escape," Twilight whispered to the others, "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Cry for Mercy?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Suicide?" Storm Chaser said with a facetious grin.

"Divine Intervention?" said Spike seriously.

"Blackmail?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Those are genius ideas!" exclaimed Twilight. "Well, except for Storm Chaser's! So, here's the plan..."

* * *

Buttercup and Striker stood guarding the prisoners while Sharp Shot and the others went into the workshop. The large metal machines attached to their backs seemed to be weighing them down, but the pros far outweighed the cons. Suddenly, Fluttershy burst out crying.

"WAAAAAH! LET ME GO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! MERCY! PLEASE LET ME GO!" she wailed.

Buttercup turned around and tried to calm Fluttershy down when she started to get violent and a hoof slapped Buttercup across the face. He fell on top of Striker who's gun went off. The sound was worse than Twilight imagined. Thousands of metal bullets streaked the walls and the prisoners ducked for cover. However, a bullet broke the chain between Twilight and Storm Chaser, the latter who was still attached to Rainbow Dash. The two Pegasi ran strait at Strikers malfunctioning weapon and soon their chain was broken. Rainbow Dash flew over to the other side of the cave. Striker fixed his gun, but Storm Chaser was still flying forward. He crashed into Striker and aimed his gun at Rainbow Dash.

"Let the rest go, or I'll open fire," he said sadistically. Striker nodded, removed himself from the gun Storm Chaser was aiming and walked over to the fallen Buttercup, (who was knocked out by Fluttershy's hoof) picked up his gun, changed the ammunition and fired a bluish beam of light at the chains and they all disconnected instantly. Free, Twilight's horn began to glow. Stiker turned upside down in mid-air and flew up to the ceiling, his gravity reversed. He began to curse foully. These words seemed to attract his kind and Patch-eye and Buster burst in to see what was going on. They were greeted with one of their comrades lying knocked out, another one the ceiling cursing, and all of the prisoners escaped. Before their trains of thought boarded the station, a large white alicorn appeared in front of them. She began to speak in a loud thundering voice while Buster and Patch-eye cowered.

"You Buster and Patch-eye, have commited evil crimes! As I, Princess Celestia, I will condemn you to-" But Twilight's Princess Celestia illusion was interrupted by Mohawk who charged in and didn't have the strength to stop himself, smashing right into the Illusion, which flickered away. Then the spell reversing Striker's gravity wore off and Striker crashed onto Patch-eye, Mohawk and Buster. But this delay didn't last long, as the five (Buttercup decided to wake up) stallions attacked Rainbow Dash, Spike, Storm Chaser and Twilight.

Nobody noticed Fluttershy sneak off.

* * *

Sharp Shot sat alone in the workshop. Gears were attached to the walls and large machines so intricate they looked like decorations. Several prototype guns lay attached in a case on the wall and many levers were attached next to it. A sack of books were strewn carelessly to the side. He knew that, if they were still alive, his friends would call him sitting alone in his workshop while his stallions were containing the prisoners cowardly, and he would've cared but that didn't matter now. Honor is a fools pursuit, and serving in the military himself, Sharp Shot knew first-hand what that meant. But he was going to help his stallions. He pulled down on one of the levers and the machine next to him began to emit steam and the gears and chains began to turn. Sharp Shot was not only a military hero, a famous sharpshooter, but an engineer as well. He poured liquid metal into the machine, put on a mask and began to blowtorch. He sighed, knowing that if he had a unicorn, this process would be over 100 times faster. This was why he had lured and captured Twilight Sparkle, but he never imagined that she would bring her friends into this. He sighed, knowing he would have to ransom them off. Soon, after 15 minutes, he had finished what he was working on for the last month. He lifted up the hot metal in hoofs and it felt so beautiful. He attached the gun to his back and shot at a target on the wall. It exploded. The Manehattan gangs would pay so much for this. He reviewed his life plan in his head, make guns, sell guns, make money, survive segregation, make guns, sell guns, make money, survive segregation...

Suddenly, he jolted back to the situation. He looked back at his cutie mark. A glowing red cross-hair. He thought back...

* * *

"The Griffin raids have already killed over a hundred of our citizens. We have to stop this."

Sharp Shot, or as his friends call him, Sharpy, listened on with a bored expression. As his commander droned on and on, he only half listened.

"Now we all no that the customary musket is rarely used in warfare. With low accuracy and even worse reload time, swords and cannons are the way to go. But Equestria's best engineers have developed this baby!" The commander lifted up what looked like a long pole. It had a large circular opening at the back, just the size for a hoof, and a little trigger. The silver pole gleamed and it was love at first sight for Sharp Shot. "Now this is what you do! You put your hoof in like this and move it back, pulling the trigger." A large explosion was heard and all of the soldiers jumped. The target on the wall he had been aiming at was gone. "Now, this thing is called the Sniper Rifle, though I call it the griffin killer," he said with an evil grin. " All troops will practice this at training, tomorrow at 6!"

Tomorrow at 6, all the troops lined up for a go at the rifle. They had to aim at small moving targets across the field. Everypony was whispering nervously and more than a few had to use the bathroom when it was their turn. Soon it was Sharp Shot's turn. He aimed and easily shot down all of the targets. All the troops clapped and he felt a little heat on his flank. He turned back and saw his cutie mark, a Red Cross-hair reticule.

He became the best sniper on the planet, taking out leaders after leaders of the griffin raiders, Manehattan gangsters, and Stalliongrad Pirates. Engineers rolled out model after model. Small guns for portability, large semis and full automatics for complete eradication. They were even open to the public. Then came the problems. Murders after murders. Ponies were shooting other ponies as the everyday criminal could instantly kill any other pony. Earth Ponies rose up as their hooves more naturally fit triggers. Unicorns could no longer establish superiority over the Earth Ponies as Unicorns after Unicorns were constantly being hunted down by Earth Pony superiority groups. Manehatten gangs took over the police and the Pirates invaded the Changelings. Celestia could not have anarchy and abolished the guns. Every model, blueprint and machine were destroyed. But there was a problem. Guns were just getting popular, and were actually registering with cutie mark magic. About 15 or so of these ponies gun cutie marks formed a group to protest this ban. Within 20 years, eight of them became criminals and were incarcerated, two of them committed suicide, one was sent to the asylum, three quit and only Sharp Shot was left. Sharp Shot had realized that his cause would never come to fruition so he turned to crime. He built a machine to manufacture guns and, with his gang, began to sell weapons to all the crime organizations of world. However, it took about a month to make a gun. He needed a Unicorn...

* * *

Sharp Shot was jolted out of memory by a yellow blur. He looked around and saw the sack of books missing. He grabbed the gun and ran out of the workshop.

* * *

Fluttershy ran as fast as she could, the sack of books on her back smashing her each step. She ran into the main atrium and ignored the chaos: Storm Chaser lay knocked out leaning against the wall, Rainbow Dash was flying smashing Busters unconscious body into both Striker and Patch-eye, Twilight casting a portal and warping Buttercup to Celestia-knows-where and Mohawk was nowhere to be seen. She heard Sharp Shot's hoofsteps behind her. Sharp Shot, the gun maker. She had seen that pony make the gun, a thought that frightened her, a though she will keep secret forever. Twilight noticed Fluttershy and signaled to Rainbow Dash who grabbed Storm Chaser and flew out. Spike was holding on to Storm Chaser hoof as the five of them escaped the cave. It was all a blur, almost like a dream to Fluttershy. She heard a loud explosion and the tree next to the cave burst into flames and the trunk almost landed on her. Sharp Shot's scream echoed in her mind as she almost rolled down the hill, the books stabbing her each second. And then she heard Sharp Shot sobbing.

* * *

Queen Chrysalis sat silently in mediation in her bed room. She heard an expected knock and she used her magic to let the two changelings in. The first Changeling had a flexible build and she had two sheaths across her back. The second had a much more masculine build with the remnants of a Mohawk on his head.

"You were supposed to be undercover in that gun dealer's gang."

"Yes, my queen," said the second changeling in a quavering voice,"But there was a problem. Sharp Shot set out to capture, Twilight Sparkle, the element bearer, to power his gun-making machine." Queen Chrysalis snorted in laughter

"Sharp Shot is a complete idiot."

"Yes my queen, but somepony was with her. He was a grey pegasus with a black and white lightning bolt cutie mark. His friends referred to him as Storm Chaser."

The first Changeling began to speak,"You don't mean-"

Chrysalis interupted,"Yes indeed, Saber Volt, I think we have found him."

"Shall I slice and dice?" asked the first Changeling with an evil grin.

"No," said the Queen, frowning at Saber Volt's obsession with violence, "We can't go at him with force. That would result in Celestia intervening. We will wait till he gets more comfortable with his new friends. Then, we strike with stealth wehre it hurts the most. His heart! Literally and Figuratively."

"My pleasure," said Saber Volt with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First: I apologize for the 1 month and 1 day wait for this chapter. I had a lot of stuff going on and school just started. But I won't let this fic become a dead fic. So hears a nice, long and cliff-hanging chapter**

**Second: Sharp Shot gets a backstory. Yay! We won't see Sharp Shot come back for a couple chapters though.**

**Third: Yes, Mohawk is an undercover Changeling**

**Fourth: I dare you to say "Sharp Shot sobbing" three times fast.**

**EDIT:**

**I found a ridiculously stupid typo.**

**In the paragraph where Sharp Shot sits in his workshop, I, like a complete idiot, wrote Storm Chaser's name instead. I apologize for all of the confusion and my stupidity.**

**Please Review!**


	7. The Politician

Chapter 7: The Politician

5:30 AM. Rainbow Dash's eyes flashed open. Today was the day! She dashed out of her room, got ready and was out of her house in a flash. Sailing over the cloudless sky, she thought about what happened over the last few weeks. After the kidnapping, she had asked Fluttershy what she had originally wanted to ask her about. Her answer was that she was going to warn them to stay away from Twilight because she was going crazy. The thought of it brought a smile to her face. Rainbow Dash and Storm Chaser had become fast friends, as things like mortal danger tends to do to ponies. It turned out that Storm Chaser was a decent (overstatement) weather pony, and now Rainbow Dash had her very first employee! Things were going splendidly for Rainbow Dash. And today, she was going to audition for the Wonderbolts! Smiling, she landed in front of Town Hall.

5:30 AM. Storm Chasers eyelids lifted groggily. Today was the day. He climbed out of bed, his entire body aching with fatigue, then fell back in bed. He got up again, and forced himself to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

6:00 AM. Storm Chaser opened his eyes. His face was wet and his toothbrush was in his hair. He jerked his head up, which crashed into the faucet. Throbbing with pain, he rushed out realizing he was going to be tryouts started at 11, and the event started 8, why in the world had she forced him to come at 6! The previous day, he had spent clearing the entire sky for the auditions and Rainbow Dash was just practicing. He could still hear the Sonic Rainbooms, rattling his head and vibrating his eardrums. Rainbow Dash was a nice friend, and it was vital to maintain her friendship for many reasons, but it was sometimes too much.

6:15 AM. Storm Chaser crash-landed on his face in front of Town Hall. Rainbow Dash was outside of the large cylindrical building looking impatient.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for ever!"

"I was delayed by... something..."

"Whatever," she changed the topic with a more excited voice," So I have, what, 5 hours of practice before I try out for the Wonderbolts! That isn't a lot to work with but..." She continued to speak about the various tricks and stunts she would pull off and how she would make an impression on the Wonderbolts. Then she began to practice them in the sky for Storm Chaser to watch.

7:00 AM. After the first Sonic Rainboom, various citizens (most notably the elderly) screamed loud profanity about the "young un's" causing a fracas.

7:20 AM. After the second Sonic Rainboom, more people began to climb out of bed to watch the spectacular display.

7:30 AM. The first bag of popcorn was opened while watching Rainbow Dash practicing.

7:40 AM. After the third Sonic Rainboom, most of the townspeople enjoyed the performance and many onlookers were taking photographs and playing music.

7:50 AM. The crowd of onlookers so entranced by Rainbow Dash's practicing, that they didn't notice workers setting up a stage next to Town Hall. Mayor Mare and a bright orange Unicorn with fiery red hair and a light bulb cutie mark climbed up on the stage. Suddenly, lightning flashed and several blurs of blue light sped the sky. The blurs climbed up into the sky and then hurtling downward at super high speeds, landing gracefully on the stage. However, to the Wonderbolts annoyance, nopony noticed; the crowd was still watching Rainbow Dash's fantastic performance. Mayor Mare cleared her throat on the podium which echoed through the area via the newly built speaker system.

8:00 AM. The crowd finally calmed down. Rainbow Dash flew down back to the ground looking sheepish and embarrassed. Mayor Mare began to speak as the crowd of onlookers turned their attention to the celebrities on stage...

"We are all very fortunate to have such distinguished guests visit Ponyville. In 3 hours, the Wonderbolts will begin to hold tryouts at the Athletic stadium in Sweet Apple acres. You have 3 hours to practice, but I warn you, there is only 1 spot left on the team!"

Rainbow Dash only half listened to Mayor Mare. She just looked at the aerial flight team, naming them off in her head. _Spitfire, Sorin', Fleetfoot, Rapidash, and..."_ She stopped, shocked and surprised at the next Wonderbolt. She was significantly taller, had a long tail and rather than wearing a mask, her white eagle feathers shone out. But there was no mistaking the athletic build or those cunning eyes. Gilda was on the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped to the ground. _'Gilda got in! Gilda! There was no way I couldn't get in if Gilda got in'_ Rainbow Dash had always outclassed Gilda in almost all ways when it came to flying. By the time Rainbow Dash had gotten over the shock, Mayor Mare was almost done with her speech.

"Thank you everypony. Today, we have featured guest speaker Blazing Trail. Blazing Trail is a graduate from the prestigious Canterlot University and is running for mayor next year!" One would expect Mayor Mare to be a little melancholy, but on the other hand, the idea of being replaced seemed to excite her. "Finally, I can now no longer be mayor of Ponyville as there finally is somepony with the ambition to replace me!" Mayor Mare looked almost dreamily at the prospect of retirement. Jerking back into reality, she continued. However, the Wonderbolts and the audience ignored her and the team jumped offstage to be tackled by fans and to give out autographs. Rainbow Dash took this as her chance to interrogate Gilda. In the middle of the chaos, Dash managed to call to Gilda.

"Gilda? Is that you?" Rainbow Dash tried to call out into the crowd. Gilda turned around, half grinning, but when she saw, Rainbow Dash, her face changed to one of confusion and surprise.

"Rainbow Dash?" Gilda left the sea of ponies and walked cautiously towards her former friend. They both stood awkwardly trying to figure out how to start the conversation.

Rainbow Dash broke the silence, "So... you're a Wonderbolt..."

"Well of course I am! When the Wonderbolts went to Cloudsdale, I tried out!"

"And you got in..."

"Of course I got in!" She grinned proudly and the expression reminded Rainbow Dash of herself.

"I wasn't aware griffins were allowed in the Wonderbolts..."

"Not true! I'm the first griffin to ever be in an equestrian flight squad!" Gilda was almost bursting with pride while Rainbow Dash was looking as glum as ever. A grey shape fell out of the nearby crowd and stumbled up to his feet.

"Uh, hey Rainbow Dash," said Storm Chaser, dizzily, "And friend..."

Gilda's entire expression changed at the site of Storm Chaser. Her eyebrows narrowed and her mouth frowned.

"Who are yo-"

"I think we need to talk," Storm Chaser said quickly, his eyes trying to signal to the Griffin.

Rainbow Dash watched the proceedings with curiosity and puzzlement. But the Mayor Mare began to announce that there was a schedule change and the Wonderbolts were performing next. Rainbow Dash was almost hypnotized by her idols and let Gilda and Storm Chaser walk away.

10:00 AM. The Wonderbolts completed the air show with a quintuple looped smokesplosion and everypony clapped for the amazing show.

"Everypony!" Mayor Mare tried to announce over the clapping," Due to the schedule change, Blazing Trail will inform us on his ideas for what he calls a new Ponyville." With a menial applause, Blazing Trail walked up to the podium, looking confident and calm, as if he were waiting for this moment his entire life.

"I know that we all want to try out for the Wonderbolts so..."

_The tryouts!_ Rainbow Dash had almost forgotten. She made Storm Chaser promise to cheer her on. Gilda and Storm Chaser had disappeared, so Rainbow turned around and began to look.

"I'll make it short," Blazing Trail droned,"A few weeks ago, a griffin was selected as a part of our Equestrian Elite team, the Wonderbolts. A team made by ponies, for ponies, of ponies had accepted a griffin in their ranks. That is a momentous thing."

Rainbow circled Town Hall and now had a little tingling of worry.

"Today, we live in Ponyville, a democracy, where order reigns and everybody is free. However, in a few decades, that may not be the case. Mayor Mare has been mayor of this town for years, however, the reelection has been moved closer due to restrictions. Specifically, after 3 years, Earth Ponies cannot serve as mayor of any town. After 4 years, Earth Ponies will no longer be accepted into colleges. After 7 years, Pegasi will no longer be able to serve as mayor. All of these upcoming restrictions are part of the new Future Act, passed by Princess Celestia .As you all may recall from civics class, Earth Ponies are 50% of the population, Pegasi are 40% while Unicorns are 10%."

Rainbow Dash tried to ignore Blazing Trail's speech and entered Town Hall. And was shocked. Gilda was flying towards one of the walls of Town Hall fumbling with a glowing object.

"Gilda?"

"When I am elected as mayor, I will change our own lives. Our school will be larger, have more classes, teachers, students and space. Our economy will explode and Ponyville will grow into a city. However, none of this is possible with the Future Act... There are new regulations as well. Its now illegal to criticize a federal officer and most of the Newspaper are owned by the Government. Vote for me, and we can live a free world. I will protest these rules for a freer Equestria."

Gilda looked at Rainbow Dash, surprised and scared. The object in her hand beeped. Rainbow Dash knew what it was. It was a magical bomb. Rainbow had no idea what she was doing, or why, but she rushed forward towards Gilda, her wings adding to her speed. Suddenly, she looked to her left and saw Storm Chaser, furious and scary. Rainbow Stopped in the air, surprised and shocked. Then Storm Chaser crashed into her, and Gilda's bomb exploded.

"Thank You and-" BOOM!

Town Hall's eastern Wall exploded and the large dome crashed upon the crowd. The Wonderbolts reacted instantly, and the combined force of the whole team managed to lift the dome long enough for all of the ponies to escape. Cries of panic and fear erupted and when the dome collapsed upon the ground, ponies were still snivelling and crying. Blazing Trail and Mayor Mare climbed down the stage, Blazing Trail's upper left leg bleeding. Soon, several paramedics reached the scene, and the team searched through the destroyed city hall. They uncovered two unconscious bodies, a pegasi and a griffin.

12:00 PM. Gilda wakes up, and looks at the team of paramedics and rescuers who were trying to revive her. She smiles and says, "The Anarchists will be the end of you all!" Then she fell unconscious again.

1:00 PM. Rainbow Dash wakes up. She looks up and sees Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Storm Chaser looking down.

"Storm Chaser," she moaned.

"Yeah... That's my name," he said worriedly.

"IT WAS YOU!" she jumped up.

"What? I rushed here as soon as I heard what happened."

"NO! You bastard! You Murderer! You tried to kill me!"

A muscular paramedic lifted Rainbow Dash's tired and screaming body onto a platform and looked apologetic, "Sorry, delusions and paranoia are usual but unfortunate side effects of trauma."

And Rainbow Dash was, yet again, sent to the Hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**1. I know its been a few months! I had lots of things going on, including and overseas visit. You can have my assurance that this fic will not die.**

**2. I know the ending is weird and it looks like that I am adding a whole new plot, but don't worry, this is all part of my incredibly complicated plot plan.**

**3. My next update will be by the end of the year.**

**4. Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	8. The Complications

Chapter 8: The Complications

Sharp Shot sat at his desk in his cave-room and read the Newspaper. Apparently a group calling themselves Anarchists bombed Ponyville Town Hall. The article said there were no casualties, but several lacerations, a concussion and a Politician there had his leg amputated. Sharp Shot sighed and wondered who the Anarchists were. He had never heard of them and, being a prominent criminal himself, felt offended at his lack of knowledge of the group. He lugged his body forward into the makeshift bathroom and had a look at his bloodshot eyes, sagging cheeks and growing white hair. This wasn't working for him, this whole business. He just wanted to go to sleep and dream of luxuries and serenity forever. Suddenly, he had a great idea! A walk would definitely wake his slowly collapsing mind. He smiled at his ingenuity and, after navigating several passageways, exited his cave.

It was still early morning, and the sun hadn't risen yet. Suddenly, he felt his gut wrench forward. Then his eyes jerked forward, followed by his bowels and legs. He looked around him, and saw he was surrounded by a magical glow. Some Unicorn was pulling him! Twigs and branches and trees slashed at his face as he was pulled into the nearby gathering of trees. Eventually, he reached a clearing, and a little jerk with the magic launched him forward and he landed on his face in the most undignified manner. He raised his head up and saw a large, white Alicorn looking very unhappy. Instinctively, he scrambled up and tried to scurry away, but Princess Celestia brought him back with her magic.

"Sharp Shot! STOP!"

The Gun-Maker cowered, realizes there was no escape.

"I am not here to arrest you..."

Sharp Shot instantly felt a weight lifted off of him.

"But rather to execute you!"

Sharp Shot tried to scurry away again. But Celestia, smiling wryly, brought him back.

"I'm only joking!"

Sharp Shot instantly felt a weight lifted off him.

"Well, come to think of it, that wasn't such a bad idea..."

Sharp Shot tried to scurry away again. But Celestia, chuckling, brought him back.

"I was just joking!"

Sharp Shot looked skeptically at the Princess.

"Look, if I wanted you apprehended, I would have done it years ago! I have been tracking and monitoring your behavior with my own source."

Sharp Shot's mouth dropped. "A spy... But why haven't you tried to stop me!"

"Well, after the abolishment of firearms, I think having several illegal guns won't hurt me."

"Having?" Sharp Shot said, looking confused.

But Celestia ignored him. Instead, she pulled out a photograph of a pony and levitated it in front of his face.

"Do you recognize this Stallion?"

"No..."

"His name is Blazing Trail. He is a politician arguing for social reform and against a Monarch. He is a nuisance, as he rallies his supporters against me and now the fact that he is running in Ponyville only makes things more annoying."

"I see..."

"Sharp Shot, are you aware of a group called the _Anarchists_?"

"Yes... I read about them in the papers."

"Well, Blazing Trail is their leader," Celestia stated.

"What? But he was injured in the blast by an _Anarchist_!" Sharp Shot exclaimed.

"That was because the Griffin in charge of the attack wasn't an _Anarchist_! She was a member, but later left, and worked for me. I orchestrated that blast to kill Blazing Trail"

"What!"

"The _Anarchists_ are an issue of national security. They call themselves freedom fighters and want to usurp my rightful and just rule. They go around stealing things and attacking government buildings! Did you read about my crown jewels being stolen? That was them!"

"So you're saying that these _Anarchists _want to remove you..."

"Yes and establish some kind of equalitarian republic or something inefficient like that. The point is is that I cannot remove Blazing Trail on my Royal Order. He has many high ties and a good amount of respect in the Political Community so an assassination by me would be unfitting. So that's why he's going to be shot by a rival _Anarchist_."

"So, I take it that that that rival _Anarchist_ is going to be me."

"Yes. They feed on protest and unhappiness with me. A report on the papers saying they were responsible for an attack in a public event risking civilians is sure to hurt their numbers. And if they hear that a rival took charge through an assassination, then it will paint them as the everyday gang they are."

"And if I kill him, what do I get in return."

"Um... How about survival? I may need a skilled sniper in the future!" she said. "I want to see that death in the papers by next month. Take the deal, or face the consequences of a life in prison."

Sharp Shot thought about it. If he said no, then he would lose everything. But it looks like the _Anarchists_ were the only viable shot on removing Celestia and ensuring his success. But he realized that one can't have everything.

"I'll do it," he said casually.

* * *

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. Her head was numb, and she could barely compute what she was seeing.

"Do you think she's awake?" asked a soft voice.

"I s'pose so. What d'ya think, Twiligh'?"

Rainbow Dash placed the voice in her head, and jerked her head forward. She was in the upper floor of Twilight's library. She remembered the last thing in her mind. His face hurtling towards her and knocking her out of the way.

"Did you get him?" Rainbow asked.

"What?" said Rarity, confused.

"Storm Chaser? That criminal. Did you get him?"

"Why would we need to get him?" asked Twilight.

"''Cause he blew Town Hall up!"

"No, he didn't Rainbow. Nobody came out of the ruins of the Town Hall. And after the blast, he ran as fast as he could from town from one vendor! He was going to buy popcorn for himself and you!"

"You don't believe me?"

"How could I?" asked Twilight, hoping her friend would understand. "It must have been an illusion or you saw something wrong. He couldn't have been in that building during the blast."

Rainbow collapsed down, looking defeated. But she wasn't going down that easily. "I see how it is. He must of paid you off or something! It was him! And making my own friends not believe me... I thought you trusted me!" Now there were tears in her eyes. "I saw what I say, and it was him. And if my own friends won't believe me, then I have no friends! I'm done with you!"

The five ponies looked shocked and confused by what Rainbow Dash had said.

"Bu-"

"But you're the element of Loyalty!"

"I'm Loyal to ponies who can back be me up. And I'm not seeing that right now."

She climbed out of the bed, and boosted out of the window.

"Do you really think she means that?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know..."

* * *

On a statue, hundreds of miles away, a crack formed on a Draconequus statue. The resident of said statue had been waiting for such a moment to arrive. The very spell that had encased him in the stone was powerful, but fragile and rested on the abilities of 6 ponies to remain friends. A simple falling out, would weaken the spell. But, however, it wasn't going to break him out now.

Discord was trapped in stone for a while after he was defeated. He couldn't move, but he could hear, and from what he knew, Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings had tried and failed to take Equestria. Discord himself was a strategic genius and the very inventor of Game Theory and he assumed that the falling out that had caused the crack in his stone prison was only orchestrated by the Changeling Queen. He had known Chrysalis when she used to play in these Canterlot Gardens, and from what he remembered, she never gave up. Or, it was just a coincidence and he was trapped for eternity. He may know in the next few days, or never.

* * *

Rarity walked through the windy, rainy weather back home. She had remembered how everyone had looked for Rainbow Dash but to no avail. It had been night when they had given up. Ironically, just after Rainbow left, Storm Chaser showed up asking if she was ok.

But now, Rarity pulled her raincoat over herself and trudged through the rain. She could barely see what was in front of her, and only used memory to guide herself. Suddenly, a shape whirled passed. Startled, Rarity jumped back. It was only her imagination. She continued, but only stopped when she swore she heard a footstep. She turned around and was greeted by a dark, insect-like face with glowing green eyes.

Her scream was interrupted by a chloroform cloth over her mouth. Then, she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello everbody. **

**Just sayin' that this chapter is short and rather than continuing the plot, more of is a preparation for the next couple of chapters which are pretty crazy. I just wanted to get this chapter in really quick.**

**Thanks, and please fav and Review!**


End file.
